BŽ S01E02 - Testament
Nastavak ludog smejanja od prošli put kad je Giga bio u sudnici. Ali neće da se smeje sam sa sobom, doveo je i decu da mu budu svedoci ludila. Kad bi samo znao da ih sudinica sa seksi glasom nije pozvala da njemu budu svedoci nego da im je tetka ostavilja usedelica ostavila sve što je štedela. Naravno dolazi i drveni zastupnik dece, njihova majka. Sva drvena došla je da prevrće očima kao pokvarena lutka. Iako joj je sudinica naglasila da se nje ne tiče ova rasprava, i da nije ni pozvana, Emilija naglašava ni da pokojnica nije bila pozvana da dolazi kod nje pa je dolazila, bez rasprave. Uostalom ona se od njih razvodi, jedini rod i jedina briga među Popadićima su joj ova deca Popadićići, ustvari bi odložila raskid bračnog ugovora, dok vidi šta je ostavljeno. Nastavlja da priča kao lutka s vrpcom i da prevrće očima i da se nakašljava kao one moderne lutke s kojima se deca uče da budu brižna dok se u Sudu čita kako je pokojnica iskazivala svoju poslednju volju kako je pošteno sticala i živela skromno i mislila na druge. I ostalima je doduše dosadno to prenemaganje. Oni bi da čuju krajnji rezultat, na šta im se u Sudu skreće pažnja da to nije utakmica, bez dodavanja, niti sportska prognoza pa da se jedu nokti do poslednjeg rezultata. Ali sudija presuđuje u poslednjoj minuti... rezultat za Popadiće – milijarde ! Sa sve oročenim kamatama ! Skakanje u krugu kako to i inače rade saigrači koji osvajaju zlato. Ali, igra još nije završena. Ima i produžetaka. Rano ste se ponadali… Oni misle ma to su samo tehnikalije. Kome ostavlja mačku i ko da joj digne spomen-ploču. Mačku Kristinu poverava svom bratu. Našla je kome. Mačka je krepala za tri dana, on joj sigurno davao crevca i škembiće u škembetu, a njeno škembe je naviklo da jede gospodsku švercovanu hranu za mačke. Ma čketina matora. A na spomeniku pomešati crnu i zlatnu. Jer to je odraz stila. Crni mermer sa zlatnim slovima i slikom iz mlađih dana koju je « deponovala » kod Suda. Kao da se nešto izmenilo od tih dana, pa hoće da ostane u uspomeni na te prošle dane. Nije se udavala, dece, osim Kristine, nije imala, pa je htela da pomogne svome bratu, nesrećniku. Njemu najviše pomoći treba oko dece. Zato sve što ima ostavlja njima ! Giga zabezek ! Deca skaču k’o deca ! Kažu mu podeliće sve s’ njim. Bar Guza će podeliti. Ali on i dalje zabezeknut. Pita se kako kad ni živa dok je bila nije htela ni prebijenu paru ovim prebijenim mačkama da ostavi jer će se za razliku od njene nebijene mačke razmaziti. Pošto pare decu kvare, tetka im je postavila različite uslove, da polože ispite dal su dovoljno odrasli da drže tolike pare u svojim rukama. A novac ih čeka, oročen. A majka misli urečen (zbog krepale mačke). A pošto zna da nisu slušali kad ih moli šta da učine, kao u nekom jeftinom filmu nastavlja da čita ona njih i mrtva... Sve je predvidela šta će se desiti. Uslovi koje moraju uhvatiti su sledeći. Najstariji, tatin naslednik, koji je studirao 5 godina, da se zaposli kao dipl.pravnik i da zasnuje odnos. Viki da se uda za dobrog i poštenog i proslavi SREĆNU godišnjicu braka (ne znam kako se to dokazuje na Sudu). Jer prava sreća žene nije na pozornici i na TV-u nego pored dece i muža (to nešto sebi kaže) k’o da ne zna da to jedno sa drugim obrnuto ne može a onako može, može i bez odnosa. A najmlaĐi da položi bar vrlo dobar 4 zarez nešto... 3 tačke… Udarac u glavu! I to je ona, mrtva, predvidela! Kaže ne udaraj se Bobo u glavu, možeš ti to! Sudinica seksi glasa završava čitanje testamenta. Pita ih da li se prihvataju nasledstva… “Čega da se prihvatim, crknute mačke?!”, pita Moravac. Nekom tačke (i 3 puta po 3 nule iza tačke) nekom mačke. Od preostalih para može da kupi samo SEBI grob, i to tolicki nadgrobni mermer da organizuje sebi jednu sicilijansku sahranu, kamen oko vrata pa u reku. Na dno. Porodica Popadić ide da se pregrupiše, sredi i proslavi (iako u dubokoj žalosti) u kafani. Sa predusretljivim konobarom, kom se ne čeka da odlučuju. “Primismo koš u zadnjoj sekundi (da, tada se tako govorilo nismo imali grammar nazi-je nacije, nije se pazilo biti kulturniji da li se misli na zadnjicu kad se kaže zadnji) taman pomisliš... a ono”, kaže Boba dok se igra one imaginarne košarke, kafanskog sporta, lopta je šibica, a koš prazna čaša na mom stolu, trica je ćošak stola. « Uvalila nam tetka košaru », dodaje Guza, « i to ne «tricu » nego pravu košaru… sa tricama ». Dodaje i Viki, svi dodaju kao pravi timski igrači « A sad igramo produžetke ». Svi je saleću “Ti bar ne moraš da čekaš!”... osim majke, kojoj se ne sviđa ova prodaja u druge klubove... Giga se buni, ne misli da je prodaja, jer pare ne ostaju njemu. Ali majki je povučena vrpca... misli da bi je dao prvom koji dođe ! Ali Giga se ne da. Kaže ‘’Pa i nije prvi nego sedmi... za kog ja barem znam, iako me niko specijalno ne informiše.” Patrijarhalna moravska škola, da mu se ćerka ne potucava… pod katanac, mora tata da blagosilja i vidi dal mu se sviđa verenik, stoti po redu, pošto je Viki od onih što se vere svaki put u “Sigurna sam da je on onaj pravi” stilu, pa onda može i ključ od pojasa, čudan, pun Elektrinih i ostalih komplekasa običaj, jer i tati mama ne da, pa veli ima i vas da sprečavam, kad se meni ne da. Dal ima u literaturi i taj fetiš “Pali me to kad mi njen tata odobri tad ću je…” ili da ga ovde imenujemo “patrijarh fetiš”. Ali sada su pare u pitanju. Može i prvi sedmi koji naiđe, samo da hoće, odma’ da je nosi, bez reklamacije. Neka ga malo pritisne. Mami nije jasno kakvi pritisci… Giga joj prebacuje, da je ona odlična u pritiscima, da bi mogla da je nauči. Neka ga malo pritisne da se izjasni, već tri godine, nije baš da je naišao, u prolazu da je. Ali Saša kaže neobaveštenom ni o čemu roditelju da se on već izjasnio. Da on NJU pritiska. Ali mamina mezimica ne želi pritiske, hoće slobodu, da se « umetnički izrazi ». Opet patrijarh kompleks proradi. Kakva umetnica, pojavila se 2 puta po 2 minuta u (seksi) filmu. Pominje i ćerkine sise. U kafani, gde je to rizično, al’ kad je video ceo bioskop (2 minuta, al’ obe dojke) šta sad!? I opet je neće. Opet je ne pozivaju za druge uloge. Šta treba da pokažeš?! Idi onom ko te hoće, sa sve sisama... i tim drugim stvarima što treba da im pokažeš. I takvom prošlošću, dok te još hoće. Ali mami se ne sviđaju ti nasilnici, pa uči ćerku, da bude slobodna i da se ni njoj ne sviđaju takvi. Giga dodaje : «Pa nisam ni ja tebi pa si živela sa mnom tol’ke godine », na šta ona dodaje « Nijedna ne bi izdržala ni jednu godinu » da pohvali sebe, a ustvari ga voli baš takvog, na šta dalje Giga dodaje loptu « Pa tol’ko joj i treba ». Ali naslednik Aleksandar prvenac, ni njemu se ne sviđa... « Pa šta ima tebi da se sviđa ?! » pita ga «ljubazno » Giga, neće on da ima prvu bračnu noć s njim, Guza... ne treba da advokatiše tu. Nego tamo gde treba. Treba i visoki prosek a ne 7 zarez nešto, i treba da se podmaže, komisija, naravno, da se i njima da « zarez nešto » . I naravno da se osloniš na partiju. Da si član. SKOJ. E moj. Ti. Što se partija tiče niko od dece nije ni za after-parti. Guza lenjav, ova apolitična apolonova muza umetnica, ovaj mali. A kolko se razume iz stava, i mrzi autoritete. A i autoriteti mrze njega! Naravno. Mrzi ga profesor. Tata ga pita kako to da srede, da li može koji zarez nešto za neki zarez, tačku dve-tri, plusić. “Ako ti pričaš s’ njim mrzeće ga još i više!”, kaže profesorka Emilija, stručniji advokat od oba drvena pravnika. I tu krene propast preljube. Patrijarh fetišista opet, svojim moravskim moralima posla svoju ženu tamo gde ne treba, u kandže opasnog podmuklog predatora Terminatora. Na noge, ponuđenu, i na nogama. Da moli… a onda i svašta nešto drugo, za svoga sina. “A da ipak mi platimo profesora” , imao je poslednju šansu da izvuče ovaj zahuktali pomahnitali voz… “E, jeste - jedan ga mrzi, ja drugog da plaćam”. Cipovi! Mogli bi malo da se skupite, “…majke vam ga”. Ako se već psuju deca nek’ im se preskoČi majka. Kao da nije preskočena odavno. Isteruju ih iz kafane, naravno. Ovo nije Kalemegdan. Razilaze se svako na svoju stranu, kao i uvek, samo ovaj put iz kafane a ne iz kuće. Boba odlazi u školu života. Pozdravlja se sa ortacima. Kamenjar se ponada da je i on jedan od njih. Ali ne, Boba se simpatiše samo sa drvenima ne sa kamenima. Pita svoju advokaticu jel ga branila da mu ne daju neopravdane, jel ga opravdala, jel rekla da mu se «keva obesila, riknuo cale » pošto je tetku već iskoristio, a ni baba nema 10 ! Profesor neopravdano zakasnio, a nervozan, kao da ga mravi ujedaju. Uvek taj profesor ima neke tikove. Kao i svaki profesor umetnosti, ne sviđa mu se njegov posao, al zato traži da njegovu knjigu kupe i cene. Samo deca ne bi da troše svoje papirne novčanice na papir bez vrednosti. Pitaju odakle im. A profesor, iznerviran, jer i njemu ponestaju fondovi, kaže da uštede na kartama za utakmice i za bioskop loših filmova. On zna da im neće ostati samo dugovi, nego i loŠi ukusi, koji će im srozati zemlju niže nego što je iko tada mogao i da zamisli. A ćurke učenice, šta one, one ne idu na tekme i na mokbastere. One samo kroje modu godina koje dolaze… u Jugoexportu. Export je postao import, sve se vraća nazad, jer ga niko neće, jer i ne valja. Ali njima je odlično, i njima je i skupoceno i time kvalitetno. Da zarade barem na svojoj deci i da im usade loš ukus za vremena sa gorkim ukusom koja dolaze. Upada im glavni propovedač “budućnosti koja dolazi”, Terminator. Tdm-tm-t-dm … tdm-tm-t-dm. Koji zna da će za još koju godinu doći do “kraha čoveka u ratu koji nadolazi”. Kao pravi Terminator ...traži majku, jer otac Bobin je “na skeniranju…glave” . A profesori su najbolesniji. Pita gde mu je majka... baš želi da je vidi. Ali kasno. Dolazi otac, sam. Sa svojim temperamentom i moravskim naglaskom, koji mu se sve više i više gubi, od početka. Čas ga ima čas ga nema. Počinje sa glumom, kao da je stvarno bio na snimanju glave. Ubacuje izmišljene scenarije svoga sina, spreman za ulogu. A došao je sam, sin ga nije ni zvao. Da predusretne svoju ženu. Iako Terminator traži baš nju. Da prodiskutuje o fizici stvari. Šta mogu da urade. « Šta da uradimo ??... Vi i ja ništa na prečac i pod žitom... a on može da uči!». Pa šta on radi. Kolje Andriju. Seče mu kožu, i to onu koja se ne može sašiti. Može, ali kožu s ožiljcima nose samo Zeleni (mladi) leševi, mislim pankeri i njihove jakne, pocepane i « prikrpljene » zihernadlama. “Da se zašrafi, mislio sam”, tamo gde je rašrafljen, pa za stolicu, da se pritegne. Da se plati ako treba. A tu već ne treba da se pritegne. Profesori su već plaćeni. To je njima uvreda. Ali Giga nije ni mislio na njega, njega plaća držva, nego na privatnike, na privatnu praksu, pretekao ga je pre nego li krene da se predomišlja. A počeo je da se predomišlja. Misli da mu je Boba to rekao da je kod privatnih delatnika bolje. Pa može i državnom ali ako bude precizno vrlo dobar. Tako, znači. To jest da Terminator malo pogura. Mamu naravno. Na čijem, maternjem, jeziku i naglasku se sada frlja Giga sa profesorom. Pa i tamo je slab. I tamo ima jedinicu. On svuda ima jedinice. I kako će onda biti vrlo veoma dobar. Kao i uvek. Na prečac i ispod žita. Kad mu obori mamu u oboreno žito, da njega ne bi oborio. Uvek ima neko žito. I kukolja ispod žita, kako god da se okrene. Uvek se nadje kako da se « omasti » taj neko na vlasti. A starijem, koji je spreman na podmazivanje, se žuri. Baš. Sad je i opasniji nego pre. Opet je na šalteru. Traži ono što mu je obećano. Koka mu kaže da ima, al ne daju. Čuva se za bolje. On bi kod nje prošao mnogo bolje, samo kad bi joj za razliku od prošlog puta dao kompliment, opet neko pomazivanje. Kako će tamo tek da se ponaša? Tamo očekuju podmazivanje, mast i čast, jer časti nemaju, da se dobro podmaže da bi se bolje ušlo u zadnjicu. Koka, službenica državna, sve to priznaje jednom mladom čoveku koji očekuje posao na šalteru, na šalteru se mogu čekati samo masne pljeskavice. A njemu dlanovi prazni. Prazni dlanovi prazne linije života prazne sudbine. Rešava ona, predskazavačica, da mu da sudbinu u ruke. Poklanja mu konkurs! Kada se vrati sa papirom u džepu u stan kod tasta, da pre konkursa, ode malo da nakupi masti, tamo zatiče ono što se i očekivalo. Tast je tašt. Potuljenih ušiju, igra soliter i tihi šah sam sa sobom, a igrao bi šah sa kratežima. Bele figure bi mu bile čašice votke a crne konjaka. Stvarnost se mora zamagliti. Stvarnost nije crno-bela ! Žena mu je samo crnilo. Oblaci crnila. Gromovi. Ćerka je na nju pomalo! Munjevita. A on od obe na…grabusio. Na svaku reč ima poklapajuću reč. A treba lupiti nogom, bar zbog svoje časti, na stranu muške, balkanske, ali na tim nogama su, opet, papuče. Mora da je i ona, kao i ostale žene iz života tog, bogata naslednica kod kojih se kao prizet uvukao neki iz unutrašnjosti, da bi one oprale nasledstvo da im ga ne uzme država, kao osnovale sasvim novu porodicu, a oni da dođu iz provincije u veligrad. I ne treba im novi dizač papuča u kući, poluprovincijalske krvi. Zato kori li kori. Zetka prizetka. Teg koji vuče njena ćerka. Završila fakultet pa radi pa donosi. A on bira. Ne znam kako je ona dobila i kako je završila. Očigledno lako. Lakše. Svojom bogatom prošlošću. A on mora da čeka. I da teži. Mislim, ne idealima, nego kao balast. Ona mora da radi i da dežura. Da plati njihov život. Tast prizetko « upozorava » da se ne razume pogrešno. Ali tašta je vrlo jasna ! Govori mu za « njegovo dobro ». Ali zet se sili. Sad ima potporu. Novčanu. Samo mu treba još posao, to kod njega obrnuto. A za to mu treba ova potpora, ova leđa,tastova. Slabašna. Prenešeno raspoloženje na Bobu nazad i u kuću. Vija ga otac da mu nabere kožu onu što je sasekao na šiljak i na nos. Kupljenu u Jugoexportu. Zna Boba, pohvalio se Kamenjar, 12 cigli dao za jašu jašar, a njemu se smeje za pocepane starke. Ofucanost. I vređa mu njegove ofucane Plave, zelene kakve li već Leševe, da su pederi ! Možda zbog šminkerskog stava, možda zato što je to tada bilo moderno. Roditelji se prave da ne znaju ko su ti. Rok ansambl kako ih naziva Emilija. Oni zbog kojih su se svađali oko televizora, kao što to biva. Njih zanima šta se to Bobe tiče dal su oni pederi ili ne. « Pa zato što to onda znači da sam i ja peder ! » Au!! Opet zabezeknutost. Sine, ju… kako ti peder! Pljuni i vrati se unazad. Ustvari bolje da se ne vraća unazad. I da se ne pljuje ni na šta! Jedan Guza jedna sisata jedan dupedavac. To Giga Moravac nije pravio... možda i nije?! Stra‘ote! Pomodarski pomodreli leševi. Manje više što su našminkani leševi, to nije sad tol'ko bitno, nego što se šminkaju i štipkaju. E, to se ne sme ! Boba ih i dalje pravda. Mada mu ne ide baš najbolje. Kaže da nisu stvarno gej, nego je to tad tako moderno. Mod. « Ja sam tvoj, ti si moj » - Slobodan Milošević, dečko koji obećava, još jedno predskazanje crnih oblaka. Kaže “Ma, oni se i drogiraju, ali i to je okej, super su momci”. Hitan roditeljski sastanak u dnevnoj sobi ! Giga kaže da je sve pokušao, ali da je Terminator neumoljiv! A moraju da požure, pre nego im sin počne da se “šprica”… Žena je na sve spremna… ide da svira Čajkovskog. Da se smiri. A on joj ne smeta što je bio peder!? Viki (ne veruje da je primljena u pozorište) u depresija-histeriji u kafani pod sumnjivim svetlima, sa svojim arhitektom verenikom, došla da ga nutka brakom. On je zaboravio na tu dilemu. Ne zaboravio nego je prevaziđena, izhlapela, jedino ako se dopuni. A nju je neko već progurao, već je oštećena roba. Na filmu se pojavljivala kao seksi glupača. Ona tvrdi da je niko ne gura, da je guraju samo po strani i pod tepih. Postrance ili na tepih, njoj treba zaštitnik a ne i muž. A ne treba ni ona njemu. Takva iskorišćena i netražena više. Jer više nema talenta. Ostala je samo dobra riba. I ostalo je ono što ona ima da ponudi. To što ona zove talentom. A on drugačije. To što nosi u sebi a daje drugima. Da je vole nepoznati tipovi. Mora da bira. Direktori traže Dragišu Popadića na poslu, samo se ne zna koji od pet. Onaj zlotvor, Kurčubić. Kako li mu se zvao deda po kom prezime nosi. Čovek priča privatno na telefon, a pozvao da se dere na druge što rade isto, klasičan direktor… Kurčubić. Giga sav potušten, sav jadan, mora tako papučić Popadić kad je došao u tuđ grad, bez ikog svog. Dok mu ne proradi krv. Ili žuč. Šta mu prvo proradi… Sili se, neće van pravilnika (onaj klasični pošteni Jugosloven, koji je prepošten, dok njemu ne zatreba, al ako i za sebe mora da moli onda raskid momentalni) Pita ga direktor šta je uradio s’ Brankovićem, šoferom, zato ga je zvao! On tu nešto izmigoljava, hoće da pomogne čoveku, malom šrafu u mašini, brodu koji tone, da popravi. Dok se još može. Dok se ceo nije raspao. Delić po delić. Ali odjednom. Kao društvo da mu se nađu. Ali upravnik tog broda misli suprotno. On će da deluje zarazno, kao pacov, i svi će pacovi napustiti brod. A ostaviti zarazu. I brod će svakako da potone! “Ajde briši”, kaže mu… I ti i njega! “A da, da” spušta uši Dragiša Moravac. U pozorišnom parabrodu iste odluke. Da li da se krpi stari brod ili da se stavljaju nove daske. Kolega Kec kao i uvek kasni... kolaps u saobraćaju - razvozio kučiće... gospoda. I hoće da učestvuje u izborima. Epa, nema. Zakasnio si. Već je sve rešeno i rečeno. Ali ima i da se ponovi. Baš se zahuktao ovaj kapetan parobroda, « Otelo ». On joj već podelio uloge. « Mi smo oronuli trebaju nam mladi » i nevini, hahah. Treba njemu oronulom vampiru sveža krv. Nevina. Pobune se svi naravno, i zajedno svi protiv upravnika potajno. ~uje se pjesma na hrvatskom, koji je kao i Gigin naglasak sve više i više počeo da iščežnjava iz teksta kako vreme odmiće, sve je počelo da se centrališe na prestonicu, da se zauzmu kapetanska, admiralska mesta, jer je „crk'o maršal’’ , treba im vice-maršal. To se oseća i u hlapljenju narečja, kao i u svemu ostalomu, da je ovaj parobrod krenuo na svoje poslednje putovanje. Категорија:Epizode Категорија:Sezona 1